Eternal Love
by EternalPetrova
Summary: A story that should have been told a thousand years ago. Tatia, Klaus and Elijah. The original love triangle. Tatia has to make the final chose. Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys will like it! I tried my best to describe **  
**everything so read and please, please, please review. It would mean a lot to me. (:**

Prologue;

Tatiana Petrova was the most beautiful girl in the place where the Originals used to live a  
thousand years before. But at that time that word did not exist and they were known as The  
Mikaelson Family. Tatia was a charming 17-year-old girl, but despite all the charm and beauty,  
she still had no husband. Her beautiful hazel eyes could read the soul of every man. Her  
chocolate hair, long waist hung a playful curls on her shoulders. Her smile was revealing  
perfect white teeth and everyone who met her cheered up. Her walk was like an angel,  
elegant and graceful. But even if she hadn't married her heart was stolen not by one but by  
two men. And not every men, but the two of the Mikaelson brothers - Niklaus and Elijah.

xxx

Chapter 1 - The beginning;

"Try to catch me!" the playful voice of the brunette came across the lawn in front of the  
Mikaelsons' home while she was running around happily.

"It wouldn't be much hard, would it?" Niklaus answered cheerfully as he pursued her. He was  
faster and a few minutes later she found herself in his arms. Tatia screamed and he laughed.  
Tatia turned her back to him.

"You do not have to compete with me, Tatia ..." He gently touched her neck with his lips, and  
she stiffened. "... Because you will lose." he whispered in her ear and she turned to face him.  
Her dark eyes met his.

"I like loosing." Petrova replied playfully and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her  
fingers danced a few bright strands of his hair. Niklaus chuckled.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Petrova?" he asked in a whisper, and he slid his finger in her  
face.

"As long as you allow me, Mr. Mikaelson." Tatia told him and he pulled her closer.

"Niklaus!" the voice of his mother - Esther broke this so valuable to him moment. He  
separated from Tatia and turned to face his mother. "Niklaus, come." she said then she throw  
cold stare to Tatia and headed home.

"I'll be right back , love. " Niklaus told Tatia warmly . " Do not run away from me ! " he added  
jokingly then followed his mother , leaving Tatia alone in the garden . The brunette smiled and  
sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden. She looked into the crystal water.  
She did not know how much time had passed when someone's voice plucked it from her mind.

" Did my brother left you so, Tatia ? " she knew that voice too well. She turned and her face lit  
up when she saw him there .

" Elijah ! " she screamed happily and rushed into his arms. He and his father - Mikael had gone  
to another village hunting for more than a week. Tatia was so glad that he finally came back.  
" I missed you , Elijah . " she added, her eyes met his. He was the man she loved and with  
whom will probably her future will be.

"I missed you more , my dear , sweet Tatia . " he said softly and his lips gently touched  
hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her body against his. His arms wrapped around her frail  
body and the kiss turned into more passionate and demanding one . Elijah soon break it gently and tenderly stroked the brunette 's face with his knuckles . "There's something I want to talk to you , Tatia . " Elijah said slowly as his hand gently took hers .

" What is it, Elijah ? " she asked anxiously .

"During the time that I was with you, I realized something . I realized that my life without you  
is empty and meaningless. I want you only for myself, Tatia . I couldn't live without you . "  
she gasped as he knelt before her. "I love you , Tatiana Petrova. Will you do me the honor of  
becoming my wife? " She was left without words . The man she loved more than anything in the world had offered her to marry him. She nodded enthusiastically and her eyes got wet.

" Yes ... yes ! Elijah , I will marry you , of course! " She cried joyfully . He stood up and took her  
in his arms , kissing her passionately . He picked her up in the air and spun her around happily in his arms. Tatia laughed heartily and with no doubt this was the happiest day of her life.

**What do you think about the first chapter? Please review and as soon as possible I will post the next chapter. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys will like it! I tried my best to describe **  
**everything so read and please, please, please review. It would mean a lot to me. (:**

Prologue;

Tatiana Petrova was the most beautiful girl in the place where the Originals used to live a  
thousand years before. But at that time that word did not exist and they were known as The  
Mikaelson Family. Tatia was a charming 17-year-old girl, but despite all the charm and beauty,  
she still had no husband. Her beautiful hazel eyes could read the soul of every man. Her  
chocolate hair, long waist hung a playful curls on her shoulders. Her smile was revealing  
perfect white teeth and everyone who met her cheered up. Her walk was like an angel,  
elegant and graceful. But even if she hadn't married her heart was stolen not by one but by  
two men. And not every men, but the two of the Mikaelson brothers - Niklaus and Elijah.

xxx

Chapter 1 - The beginning;

"Try to catch me!" the playful voice of the brunette came across the lawn in front of the  
Mikaelsons' home while she was running around happily.

"It wouldn't be much hard, would it?" Niklaus answered cheerfully as he pursued her. He was  
faster and a few minutes later she found herself in his arms. Tatia screamed and he laughed.  
Tatia turned her back to him.

"You do not have to compete with me, Tatia ..." He gently touched her neck with his lips, and  
she stiffened. "... Because you will lose." he whispered in her ear and she turned to face him.  
Her dark eyes met his.

"I like loosing." Petrova replied playfully and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her  
fingers danced a few bright strands of his hair. Niklaus chuckled.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Petrova?" he asked in a whisper, and he slid his finger in her  
face.

"As long as you allow me, Mr. Mikaelson." Tatia told him and he pulled her closer.

"Niklaus!" the voice of his mother - Esther broke this so valuable to him moment. He  
separated from Tatia and turned to face his mother. "Niklaus, come." she said then she throw  
cold stare to Tatia and headed home.

"I'll be right back , love. " Niklaus told Tatia warmly . " Do not run away from me ! " he added  
jokingly then followed his mother , leaving Tatia alone in the garden . The brunette smiled and  
sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden. She looked into the crystal water.  
She did not know how much time had passed when someone's voice plucked it from her mind.

" Did my brother left you so, Tatia ? " she knew that voice too well. She turned and her face lit  
up when she saw him there .

" Elijah ! " she screamed happily and rushed into his arms. He and his father - Mikael had gone  
to another village hunting for more than a week. Tatia was so glad that he finally came back.  
" I missed you , Elijah . " she added, her eyes met his. He was the man she loved and with  
whom will probably her future will be.

"I missed you more , my dear , sweet Tatia . " he said softly and his lips gently touched  
hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her body against his. His arms wrapped around her frail  
body and the kiss turned into more passionate and demanding one . Elijah soon break it gently and tenderly stroked the brunette 's face with his knuckles . "There's something I want to talk to you , Tatia . " Elijah said slowly as his hand gently took hers .

" What is it, Elijah ? " she asked anxiously .

"During the time that I was with you, I realized something . I realized that my life without you  
is empty and meaningless. I want you only for myself, Tatia . I couldn't live without you . "  
she gasped as he knelt before her. "I love you , Tatiana Petrova. Will you do me the honor of  
becoming my wife? " She was left without words . The man she loved more than anything in the world had offered her to marry him. She nodded enthusiastically and her eyes got wet.

" Yes ... yes ! Elijah , I will marry you , of course! " She cried joyfully . He stood up and took her  
in his arms , kissing her passionately . He picked her up in the air and spun her around happily in his arms. Tatia laughed heartily and with no doubt this was the happiest day of her life.

**What do you think about the first chapter? Please review and as soon as possible I will post the next chapter. (:**


End file.
